Whispers and Echoes
by A Broken Sun
Summary: At first, he was a dream come true, the most courageous and strong tom in all of the clans. How couldn't she love him? But soon, that dream turned into a nightmare, a nightmare in which there was no happiness. Her only hope was her sister, the kin who was her shadow, her heart, her echo. She was the only one who could save her life. My first story! Shoutout to Whisperblaze!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- The Beginning**

 **Ok guys, so this is the first chapter of Whispers and Echoes! It's really short because I was super busy today, and couldn't do much! Shout out to my friend Whisperblaze! She's the reason I'm writing my first fanfic! Wish me good luck! Also, I will try to update every 2-3 days depending on** **my schedule!**

Birdfeather lay in the nursery, three bundles of fur tucked at her belly. Her mate, Ravenwing padded in and smiled, happily. "You did wonderful, my dear," he mewed. "What shall we name them?" Birdfeather asked.

Ravenwing gazed at the four kits and proposed, "Nightkit for the black tom with a silver muzzle." He brushed his jet-black tail over the kit's back. The kit squirmed, and nuzzled deeper into his mother's fur.

Birdfeather brushed her tail over a silver shecat. "Echokit," she mewed. The little kit wiggled at we new named.

A little white bundle lay in the middle, black stripes down her back, and black paws. Ravenwing and Birdfeather mewed in unison, "Whisperkit." The shekit attempted to stand up, but fell back down, on wobbly legs. The two parents nodded, approvingly. Whisperkit would be one of the the greats.

 **Ok! That was short! If I get any reviews within the next two-three days, the next chapter will be a lot longer! Bye! Broken, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, if you're wondering why I'm such a bad writer, and I have typos every three seconds, I don't know! XD Thanks if you reviewed and don't think I'm a stupid kid trying to pass off an essay with an F on it as a story! Before I get into anything else, review replies! If I don't do them every chapter, it's because I had something to do with my life that day! So, here they are!**

 **RR's:**

 **MagaNerd: Thank you for letting me know! I tried to go back and fix the ones I saw! If you didn't hate this story, and you're reading more, thanks for the alert! I didn't even notice the mistakes.**

 **Whisperblaze: Thanks for the compliments! You and The Aspen's Screech are the reasons this story exists! I doubt this story will get far, though. *hides* The flames will begin any minute now. Sometimes I wonder why you have faith in me Whispy. Sometimes I wonder... I will let you know every time a chapter is posted! You keep inspiring me to keep writing! :D And if you don't mind, if you think this is good, can you mention the story in the next chapter of TA'sS? Thanks!**

 **Ruffled Crow's Feather: Thanks Crow! I was wondering if you'd like to have a character in the story? If so, head over to the oc donation I posted. I need them! And I tried to make this chapter longer. :3 Whisperkit is adorable.**

 **Ok! Now that that's out of the way, on with the story! By the way, go check out The Aspen's Screech by Whisperblaze! Crow also has a challenge book that is very interesting!**

Whisperkit awakened to her sister, Echokit, nudging her side in attempt to wake her up. She groaned and opened one emerald-green eye. "What is it Echokit?" she growled.

Echokit swatted her sister with a paw and hissed, "Our apprentice ceremonies!".

Whisperkit gasped and remembered that today was, indeed, her and her siblings' apprentice ceremonies. She stood up and darted out of the nursery. Her parents were already outside and her father, Ravenwing, was grooming Nightkit.

"Mornin sis," Nightkit mewed. His raven-black pelt was now sleek and clean, identical to his father's. Nightkit went back to cleaning dirt off of his paws after greeting Echokit, too.

"Morning Nightkit!" Whisperkit replied. When Nightkit's pelt was clean, their father groomed Whisperkit, while Echokit was cleaned by their mother. All three kits were soon clean and groomed.

The clan leader, Fallenstar, called for a meeting. "Today, we celebrate three kits entering an important stage in their lives. Apprenticeship. Echokit, Nightkit, Whisperkit. Please step up." The three kits made their way to the the meeting ledge. "Do you three promise to learn the warrior code and the ways of the clan to the best of your abilities?". When all the three nodded, she continued, "Then I hereby give you your apprentice names and mentors. Blazeclaw, you were mentored well by Windwatcher. Pass on all you know to Nightkit." The two touched noses, and Nightkit beamed. "Razortail, you learned much from Frecklefoot. Teach Echokit well..." The two both smiled, and touched noses happily. "Last, but not least, Whisperkit. You will be mentored by," she glanced around, then made eye contact with Whisperkit. "You will be mentored by me."

 **okay then! I'm sorry this was so late! I was so busy! But, this chap is a bit longer... Kinda... Well, soon the chapters will get longer.**

 **QOTD: What do you think so far? Do you like or dislike? Rate from 1-10! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

***cough* Hey guys... Err... Okay! I know I haven't updated in like forever! I just got a new phone and it is sooo much easier to type on here! So! For the review replies. I've decided that I will have designated days for them as they take like forever! Every second chapter I will do RR's! Alright? Okay! On with thy story!**

Whisperpaw sat alone, thinking about the ceremony. FallenStar wanted to mentor _her?_ She stood up as the leader called for her.

"Whisperpaw!"

She passed out of the apprentices' den to greet her leader.

"Today I'll just show you around the territory. If we have time, which we most likely will, I will see what you are capable of." FallenStar flicked her tail.

Whisperpaw nodded. "Alright..."

WhisperPaw and Fallenstar padded out of camp. Whisperpaw stood there in shock for a moment before following hesitantly. As the two neared the Shadowclan border, Whisperpaw heard rustling before Fallenstar smacked her tail against her muzzle for her to stay quiet. CrowTalon, ShadowClan's deputy and his apprentice, SnowPaw, were standing just on their territory. A single step and they would pass the line.

"Greetings, Fallenstar." CrowTalon nodded to her.

Fallenstar let out a growl. "Greetings... May I ask why you are so close to the border? We aren't going to have anymore problems with prey stealing, are we...?"

Snowpaw scowled. "We would never steal prey! Why don't you just shut your muzzle and go-" she was cut off by her mentor who shot her a glare.

"I am still very sorry for the happenings of the past. We are not planning on crossing the border. I simply thought I scented another cat. Or two... Hello there."

Whisperpaw simply nodded to the deputy and glanced at SnowPaw. She frowned and tilted her head. Why would she get so snappy with a leader?

Snowpaw noticed her staring and hissed, "What are you looking at?"

Whisperpaw frowned and looked away from her. Fallenstar flicked her tail and nodded to the two cats. "Nice chat... We will be going now."

Whisperpaw stole one last glance at SnowPaw before following her mentor away from the border. She knew it was ShadowClan's. She'd heard tales of the clan, and the scent was just as the elders had described it. Disgusting.

*Boss Line Break FR*

After seeing all of the territories with Fallenstar, Whisperpaw was tired out. Fallenstar had let her go back to camp to get some sleep. She almost headed to the nursery, but stopped and padded to the apprentices' den. Just as she laid down, her siblings barged in.

"Guess what Whisperpaw? After going to see all of the territories, I got to learn a few cool moves! But we eventually had to come back to camp..." Echopaw frowned.

Nightpaw beamed. "Me and Blazeclaw only got to see the territories, but he's so cool! He told me about the past battles and everything!"

Whisperpaw groaned and curled up tighter than before. "That's all very cool, but I'm exhausted. So go away."

Echopaw and Nightpaw frowned. "Fine." Nightpaw nudged his sister and mewed, "Goodnight," as did Echopaw. They curled up by Whisperpaw and drifted off to sleep.

It had been a long day. But this was nothing compared to what was coming...

 **Ok guys! Woo! *dancing* I think I actually did alright! I will be doing RR's next chapter so keep em' coming. Bye guyssss!**

 **QOTD: What do you think will happen next chapter? I'll give you a hint~ it'll be interesting...**


End file.
